From Dark to Light
by wickedonesliveforever
Summary: Evanora is Jaces twin sister only he doesnt know. After growing up with valentine and jonathan morgenstern, Evanora is given a new name and a mission: gain the tmi gangs trust. but when it is time to go back will she? set during cob. be nice my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Ok dont judge me, this is my first fanfic so if i get 5 NICE reviews i will update. PLEASE REVIEW AND BE NICE!**

My name is Evanora. I am the twin sister of Jace Herondale, only he doesnt know. i grew up with valentine morgenstern and jonathan moergenstern. i dont have extra angelic blood like my brother does. i have demon blood. i can beat my adopted brother in almost everything but today im leaving to go to new york to meet my real brother for the first time.

I threw the last knife at the target and watch with satisfaction as it hits the target. "Evanora!" myadopted brother calls to me.

"What?"

"Father wishes to speak with you!"

"Be right there!" i call while jogging toward valentine's door. "Yes, Father?"

"Evanora, today you will be leaving to go to new york. your new name will be Kathryn Fae Reece. you will ask any shadowhunter you meet to call you Kathy-Fae, understand?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. your first assignment in new york is at a club called pandemonium. you will find a demon there that the shadowhunters of the new york institute are hunting. find them and ask for shelter. say you are running from someone."

"yes sir." i said. " when will the portal be ready?"

"at nine pm. "

i left and began to put on my gear and find my stele and seraph blades. i chose naomi, samandriel, cassiel and metatron. i glanced at the clock. it was 8:30. i zipped up my boots and pulled my long black hair into a high ponytail. time to go. i vaulted the stairs railing and landed in a crouch.

"remember find the new york shadowhunters." Valentine said.

" yes sir, how long will i stay?" i responded

"till i come get you." and with that i walked through the portal


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the delay I was really busy. here it is!**

I stepped into an alley behind the Pandemonium club and glanced around. I took out my stele and drew a glamour rune on my gear to make it into a dress to the mundanes. I glanced around for any mundies before I slipped into the back door. the dancefloor was filled with smoke and multicolored laser lights. I moved on to the floor and began walking toward two boys who were glamoured to keep from being seen. somebody cameup behind me and said " where you goin, baby?" I slammed my elbow into his stomach, and dropped low while spinning with my leg out to trip him. "that's what you get for touching what isn't yours, you bastard." I muttered. I looked up and they were gone."by the angel!" I yelled. a couple of people looked at me weird. one of them was wearing a white dress that covered all of her skin like my black did to me. "who are you?" she asked me. " I am a nephilim seeking refuge from a group of demons who killed my parents. I saw you and two others come here so I figured I would come and ask if I could stay in the new York institute." I whispered. she nodded.

"we are hunting a demon." she pointed to the boy with blue hair. I pointed to the storage door. she nodded again. I waved and slipped into the room. taking off my black floor length coat, I took out one of my angel blades and whispered "Naomi." and it lit up and shot from its tube. I leaned against the wall and twirled the blade between my fingers. the girl and the demon came into the room. "im isabelle" she said. hmmm, nice name, I thought. the two boys I saw earlier came in. I watched them and from what I could tell my brother was the blond who was mouthing off to the demon. god, if he doesn't shut up I might kill him myself, if the demon didn't beat to it since he is almost out of his bonds.

a short redhead girl stepped out from behind the pillar. she was saying something about going to police about it. I laughed quietly. I stepped forward into the dim light. "they wouldn't believe you." I said. all of them turned around to look at me. the dark haired one threw up his hands and said " why is it that all the mundies are suddenly noticing us?"

" I am not a Mundie, dearie." I said, flinging Naomi into the demon's shirt keeping him there a little bit longer.

"who are you?" isabelle asked me again.

" my name is Kathryn Fae Reece. most people call me Kathy-Fae. "I replied. little red started goin on and on. we waited for her to calm down but the demon broke free. "dammit" I muttered while reaching for another blade. if blondie is going die it would be by my hand. before I could stab the demon it died. I turned and slipped into the alley while they dealt with the Mundie. after about ten minutes they came said" im isabelle, that's jace" she pointed to blondie "and that's alec." she pointed to the dark haired one. "now lets go home."

**there it is chapter two! also looking for a beta for this story. if you are interest pm me. bye yall- rhiannon**


End file.
